powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom (1998 TV series)/Gallery
130px-Blossom2.png|That bow makes her so adorable. 128px-Ppg_blossom_174x252.png|Fearless Blossom stylowi_pl_hobby_bojka--postacie-z-atomowki--cartoon-network_8140914.png|joyful Blossom Blossom_paperdoll_thumb.jpg|Blossom papercraft 129px-Blossom33.png Powerpuff-girls-blossom-96x96-big.jpg blossom-dream-in-style-powerpuff-girls-35201010-379-450.jpg|Blossom in her Dreams in Style design (Note: Design is short-lived). 100px-Blossom.jpg|Blossom in FusionFall Blossom in PPGD.png|Blossom in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi 185px-Snapshot_6.png|Blossom's bio and how she appeared in Punch Time Explosion Blossom 14.png|Blossom rendered in CGI format as seen in the special The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed. CGI1.jpg|Blossom in her 2013-2014 CGI Design (Blossom in CGI format). 185px-Blossom_as_Cartman.jpg|Blossom dressed as Eric Cartman from SP Blossom_party_masterer.jpg o064006401323353076678.png|Blossom sweetly moves her head and sits down 185px-Blossom_flying.jpg Blossom_beauti_funtimelaughyalot_woothooter9.png 185px-Blossom_fights_Mojo_Jojo.png|In "The Bare Facts", Blossom gives Mojo a good punch. Buttercup is concerned and Blossom is baffled.jpg|"This is disturbing." Blossom stealing.png|In "A Very Special Blossom", she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for Father's Day... 185px-The_Ending_of_A_very_Special_Blossom_in_bars.png|...and is reminded harshly in the end that crime does not pay. Blossom makes an ice floor pond.jpg|At her sisters' request, Blossom makes the floor all ice in "Ice Sore". 185px-Blossom-mrmime-guitar.jpg|In "Mime for a Change", Blossom aims her guitar at Mr. Mime to turn him back into Rainbow. 185px-Capture-20120507-101233.png|Blossom as Teenager ATTACK!...well_this_actually_stinks.jpg Fallen Arches end.png|At the end of "Fallen Arches", Blossom learns the hard way that her plans don't always work. -The-Rowdyruff-Boys-1x12-the-powerpuff-girls-21286468-400-300.jpg 185px-Flirtatious_Blossom_flying.jpg 185px-BlossemUnrulyHair.png|Blossom after Bubbles and Buttercup brushed her hair 185px-Blossom_makes_an_ice_floor_pond.jpg|Blossom breathing her Ice Breath. PowerLunch.jpg|In "Power Lunch", Blossom is frozen by Ace's own ice powers. 185px-Blossom_puts_on_her_heart_clip.png|Blossom putting on her heart clip. 185px-Blossom_puts_on_a_sock.png|Blossom puts on her socks. Thank-you-powerpuff-girls-movie-9885297-427-320.jpg|Blossom thanks the Professor for the gifts also. 185px-Blossom_ready.png 185px-2cgoa4x.gif|Making a sand castle 185px-877386-10-1280244196774.jpg|Blossom surfing. Blossom.png 00.jpg|In "Stuck Up, Up, and Away", Blossom dangles a defeated Princess. The Powerpuff girls beat up Mojo Jojo! 0002.jpg|Look at that angry face. ppg-blossom.gif 0019.jpg|Happy Valentine's Day! bombon.jpg img6f5453fd432ve7.jpeg|Blossom '' tad da'' cheer 155px-ImagesCAZDSEXQ.jpg 155px-ImagesCAT87POB.jpg|Using my lariat of guilt, I will force the monster to admit his wrongdoing! the_old_cartoon_network_characters_on_mad_by_amandayedor-d5jjtre.png|Blossom in the MAD sketch "Once Upon A Toon" blossomz.png blossombig.jpeg 19294627.jpeg blossom-8.jpg db371361343d084739318304f5ae70bc.png blossom-1_0.png|Revealing the mini chalkboard 849-3-17.jpg|Blossom is not very enthusiastic about being called while she and her sisters are playing in "Ploys R' Us". Blossom_(pre-movie_oval_design)_-_Summer_2002.png|Blossom, as she appears in "Members Only". Blossom (pre-movie oval design) (2002) - A.png|Blossom pleased Youre finished mojo and so are the beat alls.png|Blossom tells Mojo that he and the Beat-Alls are finished at the end of "Meet the Beat-Alls". Perfect.png|Blossom against a yellow sunburst background with white sparkles, as seen in the episode "Bought and Scold". This design of Blossom first appeared on Cartoon Network idents in early 2000 was used full-time in some PPG episodes beginning with the episodes "Just Desserts". Liberty Belle.png 0e29509717ea8e70ed23628957f4def2.jpg|Blossom outsmarts HIM in "Power-Noia".|link=0e29509717ea8e70ed23628957f4def2.jpg Vlcsnap2012030519h02m52.png|In "Insect Inside", Blossom uses a giant jar to take care of the cockroaches. -powerpuff-girls-24455542-400-300.jpg|Blossom winks at Bubbles in Octi-Gone. -powerpuff-girls-24455562-400-300.jpg|Blossom tells Bubbles that she doesn't need her Octi doll to sleep with every night in Bubbles's fantasy in Octi-Gone. Jumping_Blossom.png Blossom_MBO_1.png Blossom_MBO_2.png Blossom_MBO_3.png PPGXmas.jpg|Blossom places the star on the Christmas tree in T'was the Fight Before Christmas. Awesome2.jpg|Blossom forgot the ketchup in "Not So Awesome Blossom". Images|Blossom and Buttercup volunteer to clean up the mess from the previous statue in Townsville Park in City of Nutsville. Ice-Sore-powerpuff-girls-5221578-320-240.jpg|Blossom uses her ice breath for the first time. Ice breath.png|Blossom discovers her new power - ice breath. Download.jpg|Sunburned Blossom Blossom and Professor Utonium.png Forced Kin 2.png Forced Kin 1.png|Blossom launches her bow in Forced Kin. Blossom.PNG|Blossom with her hair down (front) Blossom2.PNG|Blossom with her hair down (back) xxx.PNG New5.jpg New9.jpg New.jpg 18426190_220x183.gif Blossom nanoofnorth forcedkin.png|Blossom, as she appears in "Nano of the North" and "Forced Kin". Blossom_hairbow_(May_2000).png|Blossom's hairbow, as it appears in "Cover Up". blossom-4.png|Blossom brushing her hair img-thing (2).jpg 13830072681150710571034nr9.jpg 10008 - AMH Blossom Bubbles Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Blossom gives Bubbles a piggy back ride. erjm7.gif 56450395xw3.gif Blossom_(1999).png|Blossom, as she appears in "Fallen Arches" PPG_ending_(Blossom_only,_what_if).png|If Blossom saved the day by herself in a PPG episode, she would be the only one appearing in front of the pulsating hearts and falling golden stars. 2008-4-6-1.jpg blossom-2.png blossom-2.jpg les-super-nanas-the-powerpuff-girls-1998-3-g.jpg 06 13 foto5 personaje supernenas.jpg 75509385us6.gif las chicas superpoderosas 59.png blossom-105096.jpg ppgirlscomar-blossom81.gif 19~6.jpg 2~8.jpg 89692809bl3.gif 162597_173637222678644_5924021_n.jpg tumblr_lzvslzFGlT1qjhlhko1_1280.jpg|Her appearance in the original Whoopass Girls. tumblr_mkphtj38301qeh72wo2_250.jpg download 2.jpg|Blossom's interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie. f04ae9e2b694dca6e05e17b5c6edc301.gif|Blossom is blowing cold The Powerpuff Girls Season 4 Episode 8 Nano of the North 06_13_foto1_personaje_supernenas.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-20 at 6.56.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-25 at 8.58.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-12 at 1.26.48 PM.png Blossom-and-her-books-powerpuff-girls-movie-9885381-427-320.jpg|Blossom, sleeping on one of her books in The Powerpuff Girls Movie Blossom in Speed Demon.png Shy_Blossom.png Blossom Skippin.jpg|Blossom Skipping swish.png|Blossom's beautiful hair Blossom chewed giant gum.JPG Blossom (July 5, 2002).png Blossom6.JPG Blossom looking into the watch.JPG Blossom the sweet smart adorble bow is sweetly looking at the watch.JPG Blossom is the.JPG Blossom kissing Brick.jpg download 3.jpg 88228a547bafbca2ba9eee9572cf8ddf.jpg Blossom-105096.jpg|Blossom sitting 1.jpg 8.jpg 13.jpg 1192105675_f.jpg bombonbeach.jpg petalo_supernenas-238x300.gif v4l-129880.jpg sziporka.gif Bomboon.jpg florzinha2.gif powerpuff_girls_72.gif 0018.jpg 009.jpg VSB7.jpg blossomguitar.jpg Powerpuff Girls Z Momoko Akatsusumi-Hyper Blossom.png|Hyper Blossom (Momoko Akatsutsumi) Blossom (PPGZ appearance).png|Hyper Blossom pose Blossom yoyo.jpg|Hyper Blossom's yoyo attack 158px-ImagesCAQ3J2YX.jpg|Power Puff Girls Z Liberty Belle Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries